The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET).
Due to the development of electronics technology, reduction in the size of a semiconductor device, for example, down-scaling of the semiconductor device, is rapidly underway. In order to enhance the performance of down-scaled semiconductor devices, parasitic capacitance can be reduced. Accordingly, down-scaled semiconductor devices benefit from having an optimized device structure or an optimized device manufacturing method that may be optimized for reducing parasitic capacitance.